srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience Bonus
As you can see in the Powers and Skills pages, you need a certain amount of XP to level up each skill or power. The tables given there are the standard ones, assuming you have a 0% XP Bonus. But what is that elusive XP Bonus? It's the best advantage you'll want for all your characters: a discount on the XP price for leveling. Each individual skill or power has its own XP bonus, calculated from the stats that affect it. XP Bonus(es) are usually calculated using any of the available XP Calculators Stats and what do they affect Ways to calculate your XP bonus When you create your character, you'll be told the XP bonus for all 10 basic skills and for your powers. Your Weaponry subskills use the same bonus as the basic Weaponry skill. All of the powers share the same XP bonus. As the Powers cost a lot more XP to level up, the XP Bonus for powers is by far more important than anyone of the skills's ones, and in fact more important than all of them together. I'll stress that: Make sure you have a good XP bonus for powers. Just next to Powers is the Weaponry skill, because it affects no less than 9''' abilities (Weaponry itself and all of its subskills). After you've created your character, however, it's quite easy to forget what was the XP bonus for a given skill. Now we will see how to recover that value with several methods, from easy to complex. Base Stats The base stats are the stats of your character when not wearing equipment. To see them, strip of all your stat-altering equipment (or just unequip everything, to make sure). Those values are what you'll need in the following calculations. There are only a few ways to alter your base stats, like the . Using the XP Calculator * Go to XP Calculator. * Select the version you want. * Fill in your base stats. * No calculations needed at all! The spreadsheet will show all your bonuses. Now you're on it, you can play with it for a while, it's quite useful. Using the Base Requirements Get the "Training" number from your Power or Skill list, and divide that number by the base requirement you get from Skills or Powers. From the game: Restoration - use | train Mastery: 83 - Grandmaster Training: '''22,400 Exp From Powers, you can see that in the range 80-84 each step cost 32,000 XP, so 22,400/32,000 = .7 = 70%, which means you have a 30% bonus in Restoration Using only your base stats * Check on the table above what stats affect each skill. For Powers, they are always Aura, Mind and Spirit * Calculate the rounded average of the related stats. For example (related to Powers) if you have Aura 15, Mind 17 and Spirit 20, it's (15+16+20)/3 = 17,3, which rounds to 17. If you have Aura 17, Mind 17 and Spirit 19, it's (17+17+19)/3 = 17,6, which rounds to 18. * Check the following table to know what % bonus or penalty you've got (In this example, a 17 in Powers corresponds to a 15% bonus). Skills and Powers bonus table The XP Bonus for extremely low values (4 or lower) behaves a little randomly. It is possible to get higher as well as lower XP bonus than shown. This is of no great importance, since you shouldn't ever accept such low rolls. The availability of magical powers also depend on thresholds for the involved skills. You have to have a minimum of Aura 13, Mind 12 and Spirit 10. If even one of them is below the threshold you won't be able to have powers, no matter the value of the others or the average. After they are all above the threshold, the average system works as shown. The "30% Club": Thirty Percent XP Bonus in All Skills and Powers * Using the information above one can calculate the possible combinations of base stats that will yield a 30% bonus in all skills and powers (see table below). * Given that a 30% requires a rounded average of 20 in the requisite stats, only 19s and 20s are allowed. * There are 19 possible combinations of 19s and 20s to obtain this bonus. * Note that there are a few cases where it is possible to have three 19s while still getting the 30% bonus. * Keep in mind that if you join the AG, then you have opportunities to permanently alter your base stats. With this in mind, at character creation you may plan on eventually obtaining these boosts, so that the character initially does not have the 30% bonus (due, for example, to a 17 in Might) but will have the 30% bonus once the deficient stat(s) is(are) raised. Considering only the ways that don't require AT, you may accept any combination that deviates from the listed ones: ** At most, in two stats ** One of them may not be lower than 17 (if you need 19) or 18 (if you need 20) ** The other one may not be lower than 14 (if you need 19) or 15 (if you need 20) * Keep in mind this will take some time and many rerolls. You may settle for 25% in everything provided you get the key 30% in Powers. If you're willing to accept 25% in Powers, the process will be much shorter. However, many players consider it time well invested, because of the long-term benefits. Category:Game Concepts